


Long Live The King

by Subtleladybird



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Lovers, King Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Royalty, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, unbetad we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtleladybird/pseuds/Subtleladybird
Summary: He never wanted to be king, and it was that very trait that made him a great king.Kageyama was never meant to rule, nor did he ever want to. Still, he knew that life never worked the way one desired, and as he stood on the raised dais, Kageyama was crowned king, and he knew life would not get easier.Love was out of the question, and the wound of rejection still stung, but as a king, Kageyama had to choose a King Consort to gain the support of his courtiers. He shouldn't have expected that to be an easy choice, not when politics were involved.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 58
Kudos: 314





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Menuridae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menuridae/gifts).



> Watch me start another multichapter fic.  
>  ~~Unsurprisingly, it's another royalty, arranged marriage AU. I have a type.~~  
>  This started as a conversation between me and Menuridae about the Haikyuu!! fandom lacking harem AUs and this chapter ended up writing itself.  
> There will be more characters added, a lot of whom may not end up with Kageyama, but at one point, they will all be part of his _harem._  
>  If you're uncomfortable with poly relationships, then I'm sorry, this fic is not for you.  
> This will be plot-heavy and will hardly include any smut, so forgive me if you're here for that. 
> 
> Thank you, dear Lyre for helping me edit this chapter. I couldn't have done it without you.

He was five when he heard it for the first time, whispered behind his back. _'Omega,'_ they said, uttered like a curse that defiled his being, his status. Kageyama was a child that understood the malice behind the word, but not the purpose of it. 

All he could perceive was that he was one, an _'omega'_. 

Kageyama was five, and his young, innocent mind could not understand why being an omega deemed him as a disgrace.

**♠**

Prince Tobio was six when he learned that he must marry an alpha when his parents sat him down and explained his betrothal to the Prince of Shiratorizawa, and he first met his _alpha._ A boy two years his senior, who smelt like an olive garden and grated on Kageyama's nerves. Ushijima Wakatoshi was everything a prince was supposed to be, calm and wrapped in the authority of his rank, even as an eight-year-old boy. 

The Alpha prince stood proud, with his head held high next to his father as if he belonged there; among kings, and Kageyama couldn't help but realise this from his hiding spot behind his mother's skirt.

_Prince Wakatoshi was a future king when Kageyama was nothing more than another prince._

He didn't care to be a king, just as he didn't want to meet new people. All his young self wanted to do was run under the clear, blue sky and chase a ball around. He wanted to play and feel the sun rays kiss his fair skin. 

He wasn't allowed to flee and pursue his desire. Instead, he was coaxed from behind his mother's skirt; extracted from safety with a kind smile from his father and a soft touch from his mother. 

"Prince Tobio, meet your betrothed, Prince Wakatoshi." 

Trembling with nerves, Kageyama was ready to flee back to his hiding spot behind his mother when the other boy bowed with perfect form, halting him in his tracks. 

He remained unmoving, refusing to return the bow, suspended in place by threads that he couldn't shake. He could hear his mother gentle words as she tried and failed to coax him to show respect and return the courtesy. 

He was snapped from the moment as the Prince of Shirotrizawa straightened from the bow and held his hand out for Kageyama to take. 

Kageyama could see the sparkle of emotions that glowed in the hazel eyes, yet he couldn't comprehend them, could not understand what the boy felt as he watched and waited for the other to take his hand. He hesitated for a moment, pondered his next movement under the calculating gaze of the King Consort of Shiratorizawa, and the intensity in Ushijima’s eyes, but eventually, he moved, placing a smaller hand in the offered palm. 

Kageyama was six the first time an alpha greeted him like an omega, the first time a kiss was pressed to the scent gland at his wrist. 

**♠**

Kageyama was thirteen when his parents decided to send him away when Kurasuno was deemed inadequate for his education and upbringing. 

He was just thirteen when his father summoned him to his study to explain, to convince and persuade. For the first time, he felt unwanted as he listened to his father speak, unable to retort or debate. 

"Tobio, your mother and I would love nothing more than to raise you on our own, but alphas and betas dominate my court, and there is no one able to refine you as an omega. This is for your own good and your future." 

He was an omega. 

_He didn't belong in his own home._

Kageyama was thirteen the first time he stepped foot in Aoba Johsai. 

**♠**

Oikawa Tooru was everything Prince Tobio was supposed to be but was not. Oikawa was the perfect omega prince, charming and confident with the ability to captivate hearts and capture souls. Kageyama could not tear his eyes off of him, could not look away. He was hypnotised by everything the other Prince was. 

Kageyama wanted to learn to be like Oikawa, just as he wanted the Prince to look at him and never look away. 

Kageyama _was thirteen the first time he fell in love._

**♠**

His life in Aoba Johsai was different from the life he knew in Karasuno. It was unusual, yet it filled him with immense joy. In Aoba Johsai he was Prince Tobio just as much as he was Kageyama. 

His years in Aoba Johsai were distinctive from the years he lived in Karasuno. In Aoba Johsai he had found friends in Kunimi and Kindaichi who accepted all of him, and who didn't mock his awkwardness. 

Most distinctly, he no longer heard the word _'omega'_ whispered like a curse behind his back, no longer feared the gazes of the servants and guards as he walked by. He loved the life he built away from home, even as Kageyama missed his parents and sister, even when Kageyama knew that Oikawa, the boy he loved, despised his existence. 

Kageyama never wanted to leave Aoba Johsai and wished to spend eternity in his new home. But as much as he loved it, he knew that once he came of age, he'd be wed to Ushijima and once again he'd have to leave his home and move to a foreign land. 

_He wished the time would never come._

**♠**

Kageyama was sixteen the first time he underwent his heat. He was sixteen when he woke up surrounded by the scent of rosemary and sweat, feeling as a fire consumed him from the inside out. 

He was burning, with the flames of hell flickering against his skin and needles piercing his insides. Kageyama could feel the pain and heat just as much as he could feel the need that threatened to overwhelm him, that left him a withering mess with no relief in sight. 

He instantly knew, even though the fog that covered his mind that his heat had finally come, and yet he couldn't react, couldn't recall any of what he was taught. 

_Kageyama was sixteen when he finally understood the suffering of an omega._

**♠**

Kageyama was seventeen when he experienced a loss for the first time. He was seventeen when his sister passed away, leaving behind a hole that couldn't be filled. 

It was the first time he remembered crying with grief that consumed him, left him breathless, gasping for air and the gentleness of a sister that he loved and missed. 

He would never meet her again, would forever miss her, yearn for her presence. He couldn't understand, couldn't comprehend how or why. The death of Miwa could not compare to anything, not even to the pain of his heat. 

He cried in the safety of his room, away from prying eyes as the letter carrying the news laid crumbled on the stone ground. He cried until his tears dried, his energy drained and reality downed on his drowsy consciousness. 

At the age of seventeen, Kageyama was going back home to Karasuno, but this time, he wouldn't be the _omega_ prince. Prince Tobio was returning home as the heir to the Karasuno throne. He wished for time to rewind, for his sister to come back and for his life to remain unchanged, to stay peaceful, but he knew it was a farfetched dream. 

At seventeen, Kageyama was leaving behind the place he came to perceive as home, and the man he came to love. 

As his eyes drifted shut, lids weighed by reality and grief; he remembered a wish he once made upon a star and wondered if his reluctance to marry his betrothal is what killed his beloved sister. 

♠

Kageyama was eighteen when his betrothal to the King of Shiratorizawa fell through, and his presence in Karasuno was deemed of more importance than a marriage alliance to another kingdom. 

Kageyama was eighteen when relief washed through him, and a weight he didn't know existed eased off his shoulders. 

He no longer had to marry Prince Wakatoshi when he was in love with Oikawa. 

The price of his freedom was a heavyweight that would never ease off his heart. 

♠

Kageyama was eighteen when, for the first time, he sought to ask for something from his parents; a request to marry Oikawa Tooru. 

Kageyama was eighteen when he realised how his parents' love for him exceeded their sense of duty to their kingdom, and his father spoke words of love that would linger in his consciousness for an eternity. 

"Tobio," he started with a tenderness that warmed Kageyama from the inside. "Once you're king, your entire being will belong to the crown. Your person will fade, and only your rank will remain, and I'm sorry, my son, that I can't take that away and give you a future of nothing but happiness. Still, the fact remains that you're my heir now and if this is the last speck of joy that I'm able to give you, then I'd sacrifice everything to gift it to you. Write to your prince, Tobio, and if he accepts the match, I'll send an official proposal." 

He was swimming in joy, floating on a cloud of love as his father ruffled his raven hair with a familiar touch. Kageyama couldn't be more thankful as he wrote a letter to Oikawa Tooru, couldn't be happier as he secured it with his seal and gave instructions for it to be delivered to the third prince of Aoba Johsai. 

Kageyama spent the following days in tense anticipation and contagious excitement. He waited, unable to imagine or fathom being rejected even considering Oikawa Tooru's dislike for him. 

And as the reply came back, Kageyama could only berate himself for his foolishness as tears burned his eyes. 

His letter was returned to him, ripped into tiny shreds. 

At the age of eighteen, Kageyama experienced rejection for the first time. He watched as his love shattered in front of his eyes, and his dreams slipped through his fingers. 

_At the age of eighteen, Kageyama turned his back on his love to Oikawa Tooru and sealed his heart shut._

**♠**

Kageyama was nineteen when he experienced loss for the second time. He was nineteen as his father gave him one last smile before taking his last breath and leaving behind a wife and a son to mourn his life. 

Warmth drained from his body, the hole of grief in his heart grew, and the world descended as the ministers and servants filling the room bowed to him as one. 

He refused to take his eyes off his father's lifeless body, refused to look at his mother's kneeling figure as the weight of a kingdom settled on his shoulders. He wasn't allowed to grief; he wasn't allowed to cry or even shed a tear as he was named King, and a chant sounded in the room. 

"Long Live the King," they said, and Kageyama wanted nothing more than to disappear. 

_He never wanted to be king._

**♠**

He had long grown accustomed to the weight of the prince's crown on his head and had long forgotten that the metal rested on his skull. Still, he never fathomed the king's crown to weigh more than the one he used to wear, never expected the load his father used to carry to rest not merely on his shoulders but also upon his head. He wanted to take it off, to ease the burden that he had to sustain the moment his father passed, leaving behind his legacy for no one but a young Kageyama to carry on. 

_He was not ready to be King._

He stood in front of his throne, crowned as the new monarch of Karasuno. He was donned in finery and gazing down at the people he was meant to lead. He stood with his head held high; a neutral expression that didn't betray the pain of grief that painted his heart in black.

_Kageyama stood like a king and gave no weakness away._

The world bowed to him, alphas of all ranks dropping to their knees and swearing to serve and obey before Kageyama took his seat on the majestic throne. Kageyama sat down with all the authority of a king and none of the presence of an omega. 

At the age of nineteen, Kageyama was the first Omega to have been crowned as King of Karasuno. He never wanted to be King, but he refused to destroy his father's legacy. 

As the mantra rang loud like a prayer through the throne room, Kageyama vowed to himself to serve his people to the end. 

_From the moment the golden crown settled on his head, his entire being belonged to the monarchy. His person faded, and nothing remained but a king. He entered the room a prince, and he would leave as a ruler. He entered the room as Prince Tobio, and he would exit as the King of Karasuno._

Kageyama, the boy who lived for nineteen years no longer existed. The boy died with his father, buried in memories and echoing laughter. In his place, a monarch was born. 

**_He never wanted to be King, but what he wanted never mattered._ **


	2. Chapter 2

A fog of silence descended on the room; it settled like a soft cloud that consumed all sound and swallowed all words away. No one dared to breathe nor speak. Not a single minister dared to challenge the king when his anger was as prominent as the sun in the clear sky.

They had poked a sleeping beast, pushed and tugged until it reared it's head out and breathed flames of hell that threatened to destroy them and leave nothing in its wake. 

No one expected the young omega boy to reveal his claws so soon. They never anticipated for an omega to subjugate them. 

They should've expected a King to demand reverence they failed to give. 

They sat around the wooden table, gazes focused on the stacks of documents and marriage proposals but never on the seething king seated at the head of the council. 

They waited with held breathes and charged silence, caged with no escape as the king's guards lined the walls of the room and held them, hostage, at their monarch's mercy. 

They never expected an omega to rage, and they dared not challenge his authority anymore. They couldn't guarantee that King Tobio wouldn't claim their lives as payment for their lack of respect. 

The heavy silence broke, the fog dissipated as the documents lining the tables were pushed off the solid surface and flung into the laps of unsuspecting ministers. 

"You asked that I marry and I obliged, but I never gave any of you the authority to promise my hand to another, and what did you do?" His voice rose with every word, reverberating through the stone walls. The anger was a fire burning through his veins, heating his blood and Kageyama could feel it in every laboured breath he took, and in every thought he conjured. This was not a spark that would die as fast as it was lit; this was a fire that would consume. 

"You declared I'd marry not merely the King of Shiratorizawa, but the King of Inarizaki as well. Let's not forget all the other promises to the various crown princess and princesses. How am I meant to wed all of them, move to their kingdoms and rule Karasuno?" 

No one ventured to answer, to reply, not when there was no excuse. The ministers had tied knots that couldn't be untangled, and Kageyama was left to loosen the coils and sail through the waves. 

Kageyama had taken to ruling like a fish to water. He showed not only potential but also sovereignty that couldn't be taught. He was a ruler born. He was a leader. 

He sat on his throne and ruled as if he was born to lead. Still, no matter how talented Kageyama was, he was merely a boy of nineteen, young and inexperienced. He was an omega that the alphas of his court never hesitated to question his every decision and every mandate. 

Kageyama ignored it all, turned his back on the jabs and the snide remarks, focused his attention on his country and supporting his grieving mother. He allowed the ministers to do as they pleased, and now he was paying the price. He should've expected this to happen, should've seen his traditional ministers trying to rid Karasuno of his presence and his control. 

He never expected them to promise him to more than one alpha, regardless of their marital status. He never expected them to sign a contract damning his life and his country in one stamp. 

How naive he was. 

This time he refused to turn a blind eye, rejected the notion of turning his back on men who would stab him and rob him of his life. He refused to marry, just as he could not marry more than one king, could not wed rulers of other countries. Kageyama was the King of Karasuno. He could not be the king consort to every other kingdom in the continent, let alone be reduced to the rank of a prince consort. 

His ministers truly haven't thought it through as they sealed deals behind their king's back. It pissed Kageyama off, made him seeth and burn with a rage that couldn't be soothed. 

"Is there any way we can reject these contracts." He asked, the anger a shadow looming over the table, blocking the sunrays streaming the window and leaving the ministers a stuttering mess. 

"I could charge all of you with high treason." He roared, hands slamming against the wooden table with a force that echoed through the surface and rang in the silence of the castle. 

"Your majesty," a voice called, gentle and soothing in a way that only a single presence in his council could accomplish. Kageyama's simmering anger instantly settled, attention tuned to the only other omega in the room. "Perhaps, we can't reject all of these proposals without risking a political predicament. But, if it will please you, your majesty, I believe there is a way that Karasuno can avoid war." 

Sugawara Koushi in the months since Kageyama welcomed him into his court, became a presence that the young king relied upon. He was a breath of fresh air in a traditional court. There was never fault in his council, not when his and Kageyama's desires and goals aligned. 

He was the symbol the change Kageyama envisioned for the omegas of his kingdom. 

In a den of wolves ready to strike, Sugawara Koushi was the single soul he could trust when everyone else was an enemy that could not be believed. 

He nodded his consent, settling back into his chair as the anger subsided but lingered beyond his reach ready to resurface. 

"We can host a negotiation, your majesty, and then you'd be able to state your terms, without the interference of diplomats. Perhaps we can't get out of these alliance agreements your majesty, but there is always room to change who the other party is. There could be many outcomes, the best would be for the other kingdom to withdraw their proposal, and the worst would be for your majesty to take in more than one consort as your mate. It has been done in the time of previous kings." 

Kageyama had never been good with history, could never stay awake long enough to remember the name of battels or the years they occurred. He knew there were lessons there for him to learn, but could never care enough to strive to acquire them, not when they never stuck in his mind. Yet, as Sugawara spoke, Kageyama could feel himself calming down, considering the advice. It was the council that could save them from going into war against some of the most powerful kingdoms. 

If it would out, it would release Kageyama from having to execute the majority of his high council for treason.

If worse came to worst, Kageyama would accept more than one mate, would take on the burden of multiple bonds. And if the nobility refused to accept an omega with numerous relationships, then they have no one to blame but themselves. 

Kageyama never wanted to be a king, but he swore to serve his kingdom and people. He refused to allow his father's legacy to diminish. 

He stood up with the grace of a royal, his crown glimmering under the sunray and the scrutinising gazes of his ministers. 

"Lord Sugawara, I trust you can handle the arrangements." It was not a request; it was not a statement. It was an order and a show of Kageyama's trust. 

He didn't stay and wait as Sugawara bowed. Instead, he stood, turning around to exit the room, leaving behind a hurricane ready to erupt. 

Kageyama had to find a way to break the news to his mother without shattering her grieving heart. 

His ministers had a hell to pay for. 

**♠**

The sun was warm against his skin, golden rays kissing him. It bathed him in a glow that highlighted the majestic of his clothes, and the grandness of the crown adorning his head. 

It was a beautiful morning, the sky was clear, and the breeze was cool as they stood, waiting for the Shiratorizawa delegation to arrive. 

Kageyama wanted to escape, to flee into the safety of his chambers or enjoy the thrill of playing tennis against Hinata. Instead, he was stuck playing the role of the host king, welcoming a man he didn't wish to meet. 

Kageyama never had any predicaments with Ushijima, never was opposed to marrying him. If life played had out the way it was supposed to. If Miwa had not died and had he had not fallen in love with Oikawa, he would've gone and married King Wakatoshi with no complaints. 

There might've never been love between them. There might have never been anything beyond their duties to each other. Nevertheless, Kageyama never thought about love before meeting Oikawa. 

Ushijima was not a stranger; he was as familiar with the castle Kageyama called home as his host was. It was only natural when for years, he spent the months of summer, alongside Kageyama, exploring the palace halls and chasing the shadow of the shy boy. 

Once upon a time, Ushjimia was a part of Kageyama's everyday life and not a variable he didn't know how to account for. For years, they exchange letters, short and mundane, only growing longer as the alpha started to describe his life and his passion. It didn't deter either of them when replies never came, and the silence lingered for months. 

Kageyama never minded Ushijima or their engagement. In the years before leaving for Aoba Johsai, he had grown fond of the smell of Ushijima. He had grown to love the way the older boy scented him as if it was the most natural thing in the world. 

And it was natural when their marriage had been expected and was set in stone. 

Kageyama wanted to flee the memories, the guilt, the fear. He didn't want to meet Ushijima again. He didn't want to face the feasibility of rejecting the man once again. 

A memory flashed through his mind, played behind his eyes, of a boy with olive hair and hazel eyes, his gaze burning through Kageyama. Kageyama remembers being fixated on the boy, staring at him as if trying to decipher another puzzle he couldn't solve. There was excitement in their childhood years, a nostalgia that threatened to swallow him whole, that squeezed his heart in gentle hands. 

Months and years worth of memories played like a story in Kageyama's mind, drowning out the ruckus of the delegation as it arrived. It reminded him of the thoughts that used to cross his mind, the questions he used to ask his mother about their nature and life. 

The boy in his memories matched the king that stepped from the carriage, decorated with gems and stones, but they were not the same. The boy, in his thoughts, had grown into a king that commanded the world with a look. 

Kageyama was hypnotised, as frozen at the moment as he was the first time they met. 

Their meeting after years was not the same. This time, they were meeting not as alpha and omega nor as fiances. This time, as they stood facing each other, they were meeting as kings ready to negotiate, each aiming to dominate. 

Their meeting after years was not the same, yet Kageyama couldn't help the sense of familiarity as Ushijima held his hand out, waiting patiently the same way he did as kids. This time, he didn't hesitate to place his hand in the offered palm, didn't gasp in surprise as Ushijima pressed a kiss to his gland. A shiver ran down the length of his spine, and his scent flared as lips brushed against his sensitive skin. The look of feral hunger in Ushijima's eyes left him breathless. The way the alpha's lips parted as if he was tasting Kageyama's scent on his tongue knocked thoughts out of his mind. 

Kageyama had expected it all, expected the scene to play out the way it did years ago. Ushijima hadn't changed. What Kageyama didn't account for was his own reaction. He didn't anticipate the heat that flashed through his sense. 

He refused to flee in the face of his surprise, choosing to stand his ground against Ushijima's power. He was a king now, and kings don't retreat. 

He pulled his hand out of the warmth of Ushijima's hold, straightened his back and stood at full height. The sun felt warmer against his skin, its rays his shield against the world and his thoughts. 

"King Wakatoshi," He said, never smiling, ever monotonous and with no bite to his words. He looked as calm as a painting, as confident as a leader ought to be. His emotions remained in his heart, away from prying eyes. "Welcome to Karasuno. I hope your journey was comfortable." 

"It was. I must thank you for your hospitality." They were mere short words, barely a sentence, but Kageyama couldn't help the way the calm, monotonous words brushed through his mind and messed with his thoughts. 

"Of course." He said, barely a mumble, that earned him a hum from one of his ministers, but Kageyama couldn't think, not with the way Ushijima was looking at him. 

It took him a long moment; a paused second that passed in awkward silence before Kageyama managed to find his words again. "I'm sure you'd prefer to rest before dinner. The servants will show you to your chambers. Please let someone know if you need anything." 

Kageyama waited for a second, paused for Ushijima's nod of consent before he chose to turn and flee; taking long steps back into his castle and away from prying eyes. 

Ushijima was not Oikawa. He was not the man Kageyama loved, and yet, Kageyama couldn't help but consider reestablishing their engagement and marrying the alpha. 

Ushijima was a familiar presence, a part Kageyama had to renounce. Ushijima was a better candidate than any stranger Kageyama had to marry. 

He knew life never worked the way we wanted it to, and Kageyama refused to hope or consider the possibilities. 

His fate rested not only in his hands but the hands of the kings that'll swarm his walls. 

The King of Karasuno had a lot of preparations to do. 

At least, Oikawa wouldn't be there to watch him stumble his way through the negotiations or fail. At least prince Tooru wouldn't be there to take pleasure in Kageyama's misery and predicament. 

He knew life never worked the way he wanted it to. 

**♠**

Love was a story that everyone lived, a tale of fluttering butterfly and nervous energy just as it was the story of denial and rejection. To Kageyama, love was an experience that defined him, that shaped him. 

Love was the wise words of his father, the gentle touch of his mother and the bright smile of Hinata. Most prominently, love was the universe in Oikawa's eyes and the stars behind his gaze. 

Love was beautiful, just as it was painful. 

He remembered the sting of rejection, the tears of loss and the withering of the flower that was blooming in his heart. 

He thought it was behind him, never expected to feel that flutter of excitement, not when it was locked away in the most bottomless pits of his heart. Kageyama should've known that there was no escaping the reach of Oikawa Tooru, nor the torment he caused.

He hated how every memory, every emotion resurfaced the moment his eyes locked with vibrant brown orbs. He despised the fact that there was no escaping the thoughts that Oikawa's presence pushed into his mind. 

He could not think beyond the fact that the love of his life was under his roof. He could not wash away the image of eyes filled with hatred, could not forget the pain as it pierced his heart, sucked the breath out of his lungs. 

"Bakageyama, stop whatever you're doing, you look ugly and scary!" The high pitched voice clasped his attention, dragging him back to reality and drawing a scoff of Kageyama as he launched at a smirking Hinata who dodged with practised moves. 

It was a well-rehearsed game of tag, a performance and a routine that tugged at the corner of Kageyama's lips, lightened the despair that filled his heart. 

Hinata had become the sun in Kageyama's dark life, the friend he lost as Kindaich and Kunimi chose to follow their prince's command. 

"Dumbass!" He called, his fingers finally taking hold of Hinata's tonic to drag the shorter boy by the collar. 

Hinata's resistance didn't last for long, dying with his screech as he tilted his head to stare with a sharp gaze at Kageyama. "Stop thinking about the Grand King! Who cares about that asshole." As he spoke, sapphire eyes tracked his exposed throat, watched the way his adam apple popped with every word. Kageyama couldn't help but think how easy it would've been to marry Hinata, to take him as his King consort.

Life was never easy, never that simple and Kageyama knew that it was a farfetched dream. Hinata was betrothed, set to marry and leave Kageyama behind, alone. 

"How come he's the grand king, he's just a prince." 

"You're the king, and since you always go on and on about how you learned how to be an omega from watching Prince Tooru, that makes him the grand king." 

Kageyama scoffed at the words, a frown settling on his face, casting shadows on his features. He knew it made him look terrifying, caused servants and guards to flee his presence whenever that look crossed his face. Still, he didn't care about that now, because he knew Hinata would never leave him for something as trivial as the look on his face. 

"Stop looking so scary! I can't believe all those kings want to marry you when you look this scary. Are you really an omega?" 

"You sound just like Tsukishima. Good thing you two will leave soon and be Nekoma's problem. I can't have two of that jerk in my court." He mumbled, leaning back in the chair and closing his eyes, missing the shudder that went through Hinata's smaller frame. 

"Don't say that, Yamayama. I'm nothing like that Four-eyed Jerk Face." 

The silence descended upon them, exhaustion settling upon Kageyama's shoulders and the drowsiness started to tug at his conciseness. It was a moment of peace that ended as swiftly as it began, and Kageyama was away from the gates of the dreamland as Hinata's loud voice sounded again. 

"The Grand King will leave soon, so ignore him until then! You can't let him win, Kageyama! You have to win against that asshole. Show him who's the true king." 

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips but never bloomed on his face as his eyelids fluttered open. Kageyama parted his lips to reply only for the door to close with a click, and for the empty room to come into view. 

He blinked away the shock of the moment, unsurprised by the turn of events. Hinata has always been a tornado that came and went as he pleased, careless of decorum or procedures and Kageyama loved that, welcomed the normalcy in a stressful and planned life. 

"Hinata you dumbass," he mumbled to himself, his words were not carried through the silence of the room as he allowed his eyes to drift shut again, welcoming the darkness of the sleep that consumed him. 

Love was supposed to be a fairytale, and Kageyama knew he didn't deserve to live a life of happiness of myth. 

He'd ignore Oikawa and focus his attention on the upcoming negotiations and solidifying relationships with neighbouring kingdoms. He knew he wasn't the best ruler, nor did Kageyama have any social skills worthy of note; he couldn't allow Oikawa to distract him. 

Life was more than a love he locked away, and kings didn't have the luxury to be distracted. 

Kageyama would love the past in the past and choose to dwell on the future instead. Oikawa no longer existed in his heart. It was a lie, and Kageyama knew it, but he'd repeat it until it turns into the truth. Only then would he find peace. 


	3. Chapter 3

The room was crowded, filled to the brim with kings, queens and their entourage. It was a mix of scents, a silent battle of domination between alphas who were used to being obeyed, who ruled their kingdoms and resided on top. 

The negotiations had not officially begun, but every King and Queen in that room knew that it had started the moment the invitations were delivered. 

It was not a peaceful meeting, nor was it a fight for the perfect mate. It was the fight to claim Karasuno. The kingdom that would win the omega king's heart was set to rule the nation from the shadows. 

Karasuno was not the most powerful kingdom, nor was it the weakest. It was not rich, but it was a natural gem that housed some of the quality wood, just as it had vast control on trade routes, routes that any kingdoms covet. 

Karasuno was not Shiratorizawa or Inarizaki, but it was a treasure that couldn't be ignored; it was a reserve of wealth that every ambitious alpha wanted to sink their claws in and assert their claim on. 

Kageyama understood that reality. He realised it after hours and hours of strict studying. It was an awareness that came in stages and measured lessons. 

Kageyama was not the brightest or the smartest. Still, as he went through one lesson after another with Sugawara, he realised that he could not marry a king or an heir, could not allow other kingdoms to claim his nation as their own through him.

He'd accept several mates, would allow the kingdoms that much leisure, to fulfil the promises of his ministers to the seated rulers, but he had his own rules and demands. 

He'd negotiate and discuss, but he wouldn't back down. 

Kageyama wouldn't let barbaric alphas try to demean him in his own home, and he refused to submit to them or be influenced by their domineering scents. 

He could feel the sweat as it coated his skin, could feel the chills rushing through his nerves as he fought his instincts to submit. 

_He was the king seated on the throne_ ; he reminded himself. _He was the ruler of this court._

The discussion began smoothly, started as amicable negotiations, one-sided as Sugawara spoke for his king, and the guests listened, interested and conceding with Karasuno's change in plans. 

It had not turned deadly until the situation came to light until the alphas realised that their promised mate had been sworn to others. Kageyama knew he couldn't let the other omega shield him any longer, not when he was the one facing the fire and taking the heat of it. 

His chance to intervene had come, and he was fast to take control. He would rule above them all and show his people that he was more than a mere ' _omega_.' 

"I apologise on behalf of my incompetent ministers for the mess. To avoid conflict, I will not marry a king or a queen," His voice carried through the room. It was quiet, but it held a weight that couldn't be ignored. He spoke with the tune of a monarch that expected to be heard and obeyed, compelling the room to fall silent and everyone to listen. "But I will take more than one mate, regardless of their secondary gender. If your majesties choose them, I'd honour my end of the agreement and wed them." 

Kageyama could hear murmurs of protests rising in the room, and his fists came down on the arms of the throne with a bang that rang loud, silencing the objections. 

"Keep in mind, who I take as mate, whether alpha, omega or beta will end up a member of the Kageyama Royal family and not the other way around. Any child born will be a prince or a princess of Karasuno." 

"This is not reasonable, King Tobio. You can't expect us to hand you our children for nothing." 

Kageyama's lips parted, an angry response on the tip of his tongue when Ushijima's familiar voice sounded in the room. 

"It is reasonable. A king's duty is to bear heirs for his kingdom." 

Kageyama was grateful for the support, thankful for Ushijima's familiar presence, mainly because as he needed someone to fixate on, to ignore the painful existence of Prince Oikawa from where he was seated behind his mother. 

"The terms agreed upon in the marriage agreements drawn by my ministers still stand. A dowry will be paid. I don't care if you disagree," The last sentence was a mumble, the words too quiet to be heard as Kageyama pulled into his shell, focusing on the scent of angry alphas rather than the sweet vanilla of Oikawa's scent. "Anyone who doesn't agree to my terms is welcome to withdraw, our alliances will remain and will not be affected nor will we take offence." 

There was a moment, a hitch in time that allowed Kageyama to breathe, to collect his thoughts and remember his goals. It was a moment that ended too soon as kings and queens announced their decisions, withdrawing their proposals.

Kageyama could feel the relief growing in his heart, a warmth that eased the weight on his shoulders and washed away the anxiety in his soul and thoughts. 

It was a short-lived relief, diminished as the Queen of Aoba Johsai spoke, a declaration that would shatter the peace in Kageyama's life. "Your Majesty, I choose my son Prince Tooru and his betrothed Duke Hajime, if you'd have them. I trust you're familiar with our customs and with my candidates from your time in my court, and I know you understand the value of this union for our nations." 

Kageyama understood the significance of it, understood the value of wedding not only the favoured son of the Queen of Aoba Johsai but the Duke of Seijoh, the nephew of King Kuroo of Nekoma. 

It was a union that, for the sake of Karasuno, he couldn't reject even if he was not bound by a contract and the pledge of a King that could never be breached. 

"Mother!" Oikawa screeched, voice carrying through the silence of the room, and even across the hall, Kageyama could see the plea in the vibrant brown eyes. 

He watched the scene unfold, watched as the Queen turned her gaze away from her protesting son to meet the sharp gaze of Iwaizumi. "What do you say, Lord Hajime?" Any hope Kageyama held for the proposal to be withdrawn diminished. It shattered as Hajima moved to stand in front of the Queen's chair, dropping to his knees in a bow. 

"It would be my honour to serve Aoba Johsai, my Queen." 

Kageyama knew that Oikawa would follow Iwaizumi to hell, knew that there was no escaping now. He turned his gaze away, avoiding the daggers aimed at him from a seething Oikawa. It was a moment he couldn't escape. It was a moment that ended the King of Inarizaki spoke, rescuing Kageyama from facing Oikawa's hatred and disdain. 

"I would like to nominate my twin sons, King Tobio. Atsumu and Osamu would be proof of the friendship between our kingdoms and the link between our two nations." 

Kageyama allowed the words to wash over his senses, to sink into his thought and ingrain into his mind. His reality was changing with every passing second, with every word and every decision. His life was being shaped, his future written and Kageyama was helpless, shackled by his lineage and rank. 

"It'll be," his words started as a whisper, broken as he realised his mistake and the lessons implanted into his memory resurfaced, shaking him out of his lethargy. "It'll be our pleasure and honour." 

His eyes shone with emotions he couldn't decipher, a fusion of tremors that stirred his senses, that wrapped him in a current of fear and misery. His fate was being revised, reworked and Kageyama couldn't see the thread of light he was meant to follow. 

He was lost in a future that he couldn't escape or map. 

He took comfort in the fact that only Ushijima remained, that once he spoke, Kageyama was free to flee, to run away from the drift of alpha pheromones and the scrutinising eyes. 

He would never be able to escape his future or his fate. He would never be able to flee from the duty that weighed on his shoulders and soul. 

Kageyama couldn't explain the sudden surge of safety that swelled in his heart, the trust in Ushijima that threatened to overwhelm him. He couldn't describe it, but he could it justify it to lingering emotions and familiarity. 

His mind and soul still viewed Ushijima as a solidified presence in his life, relentless and never changing. 

He didn't panic as Ushijima stood from his seat. His steps were balanced with the elegance of his rank. King Wakatoshi walked like a man that owned the room, that commanded every soul. It was the result of his birthright; there was no question in anyone's mind that the young alpha king was the most powerful man in that hall. 

Ushijima came to a stand in the centre of the hall, facing the throne where Kageyama was seated. He couldn't look away from the heat burning behind the hazel eyes, couldn't breathe without taking in the intoxicating fragrance of olives that threatened to overwhelm his soul. 

Kageyama was hypnotised, drunk on pheromones and safety. 

A powerful voice and commanding tone awakened him from his trance, his thoughts falling away like snow that would paint the world in a beautiful carpet of white. 

"Shiratorizawa and Karasuno have always shared a strong and powerful bond, one that was built on generations of marriage alliances and familial relationships. It has grown to become a custom and a tradition that no king had broken before. I refuse to be the first." 

Kageyama knew all of that, understood the words like he knew his own heart. It was a speech that his father once recited for him. It was a story about their history and his broken engagement to Ushijima. He knew it well, just as he knew where the alpha was headed, what king Wakatoshi planned to propose and Kageyama knew he couldn't object or oppose. 

This was his history just as it was Ushijima's; it was what was once supposed to be his future and his story. 

"I propose the re-establishment of our engagement, your majesty." Kageyama's lips parted, words of protest, of objection on the tip of his tongue, but he was silenced with a look and a raised hand. "You will not be expected to move to Shiratorizawa, but we can alternate, spend half of the year in one kingdom and the other in the other one. You will be naturally my king consort, and you will have the full support of not merely myself, but my entire kingdom." 

"Any heir I bear will be a Kageyama, King Wakatoshi." 

"I'll take a second mate." 

Kageyama searched his mind, seeking an objection, a strong opposition but was left empty-handed, silenced, and he knew that he never wanted to reject the proposal, to begin with. 

He wanted familiarity in an unknown future, just as much as he didn't want to be the one to break a tradition dating hundred of years. 

He didn't want to object, and so he accepted, conceded, surrounded to his desires. 

Kageyama was in love with Oikawa, but he trusted Ushijima. 

Life was a mess of tangled threads, and Kageyama was trapped between the strings, unable to unravel his life. He was tied down, knots upon knots wrapped around his heart, and he was hopeless against the reality of his situation. 

Life was getting messier with every passing day. 

He longed for the times where he spent his days under the sun, carefree with only one thing on his mind. He craved a time when he didn't know what love was when he had nothing to worry about. 

He longed for a simpler life, but he was a king, and he was bound to rule and to serve his people. 

If only life worked the way, one desired. 

**♠**

They say that luck is a skill. They say that one can pave his way in life, gaining wealth and fortune. Kageyama refused to believe that, refused to accept that luck could be taught when he knew it was a talent that can't be acquired. 

He would know that better than anyone when luck was never on his side, and with Hinata - the boy with the most unfortunate chance meetings - as his best friend. 

Luck was not a skill, and Kageyama wished that he had the talent for it, or at least the sense to escape Hinata's misfortune. 

They found themselves caged in his own castle, their path blocked by Oikawa and Iwaizumi and Kageyama wanted to flee, to escape away and not confront the boy who stared at him with eyes that screamed murder. 

He didn't want to relive the pain of rejection, to recall the look of horror that painted Oikawa's face as his mother promised him away to a king, a boy who once wrote a letter, promising him the stars, the moon and the sun. 

Kageyama knew that Oikawa could influence his mind, could sway his world and turn it upside down. Kageyama knew that Oikawa could break his heart into even smaller fragments. 

If someone could destroy what remained of Kageyama's life, memories and heart, then it was the boy who once made his heart bleed without raising a weapon or speaking a single word. 

Oikawa was a dagger waiting to end Kageyama's life. 

He could feel Hinata trembling from his hideout behind Kageyama's back, shaking like a leaf ready to be blown away by the passing wind. Hinata had always trembled with fear the first time he met someone; it never mattered whether they were alphas, betas or omegas. 

Kageyama had always been proud of his role as Hinata's shield, but this time, he was as horrified as the redhead. 

He wanted to bolt, but he was trapped in his thoughts, caged by his status, and the words ' _kings don't flee,_ ' played like a mantra in his mind, a chant that was meant to ground him and never confine him. 

"Well well, look who it is, Iwa-chan. It's the tyrant king who oppresses omegas and alphas alike. How does it feel collecting slaves, Tobio-chan?" 

An arrow had pierced through his flesh, stabbed his heart and left him wounded, his blood seeping out, dripping and dripping to coat the ground in crimson. The words were as painful as the shredded letter, an accusation that left him drowning with no lifeline in view and nothing to hold on to. 

Kageyama wanted to scream and weep, to release his pain with tears that one day will dry and never leak. Instead, he scoffed, showing none of his real emotions, displaying only the frown that planted fear in people's hearts. 

"Hey!" Hinata called from where he was hiding behind Kageyama. His voice broke with every word, his nerves evident in the trembling of the finger he raised to point at Oikawa like an accusation. "King Tobio might have a scary face, but he's not a tyrant. Stop being an asshole." 

"I don't have a scary face, Hinata Boke!" 

"Stop lying to yourself, you do! So scary, Bakageyama." 

The sound of a smack resounded in the hallway, ending the repetitive banter just as Oikawa's infamous whine. Kageyama couldn't contain the rush of glee that burst inside of him, the wave of mirth that calmed his pain. 

"Shittykawa, show some respect." A sincere bow in Kageyama's direction followed the words, bringing back memories of a smaller Iwaizumi as he greeted a terrified young Kageyama for the first time. "I apologise on his behalf, Kageyama-Sama." 

Love was a shackle wrapped around Kageyama's neck, holding him hostage. Love was a sea that tugged him deeper and deeper into its depths, and Kageyama wasn't able to swim against the current, he couldn't reach the surface. His love for Oikawa was drowning him, and yet he couldn't escape, couldn't take a deep breath. 

He had always loved the Prince of Aoba Johsai, chasing his shadow and looking for his presence in every room and among every crowd. He fell deeper and deeper into that emotion with every passing day, undeterred by the apparent hatred directed towards him. 

Kageyama loved Oikawa, but it was Iwaizumi that grew to become his pillar, and it was the alpha that Kageyama came to learn from, to rely on during his time in a foreign kingdom away from home. 

Many times, Kageyama couldn't help but wish it was Iwaizumi he was in love with. 

"Iwaizumi-san, it's good to see you." 

The air grew heavy, thickened by the sour scent of bitterness and jealousy, and Kageyama could not help but breathe in the smell of rotting vanilla as Oikawa's emotions grew out of control. He could feel Hinata's shaking grow. He was fast to turn around and wrap his arms around Hinata's waist as his legs gave under the onslaught of pheromones and he collapsed. 

Hinata had always been his anchor in Karasuno, a presence that remained by his side. Hinata was to Kageyama what Lord Hinata was to the late king, his right hand, his best friend. 

He turned sharp eyes to Oikawa, a glare on his face and a growl in his words as he held Hinata up. "Prince Tooru, control your emotions or leave." At that moment, no part of the younger Prince Tobio remained, in his place stood a king that ruled, a monarch that expected to be obeyed. 

If Oikawa had deemed him a tyrant king, he'd play the role and live up to the name. 

Kageyama refused to allow anyone, even the man he loved, hurt the people he cared for; the people who would never hurt him or reject him. 

He could see the spark of anger that was ignited in Oikawa's eyes. He could smell the rage in his scent before he turned around, leaving behind the smell of hate and fury that will forever burn in Kageyama's nose. 

He didn't pay attention to Iwaizumi as he bowed again before turning to follow his fiance. He didn't pay attention to the shards of his heart as they shattered, leaving behind a gaping hole that couldn't be filled. 

Kageyama, at that moment, chose to focus on the trembling Hinata, leaning to brush his cheek against his scent gland. His attention never faltered as he allowed his scent to wrap around them, enveloping them in a bubble of safety and comfort. 

They couldn't register the silence as the seconds ticked away and the breeze slipped through the open windows, carrying the scent of nature and washing away the lingering aroma of hatred that Kageyama couldn't escape. 

They couldn't register the passage of time as Hinata found comfort in Kageyama's rough touch and clumsy movements. The shaking faded with every fleeting minute until he laid on the floor, boneless and breathless. Exhaustion had seeped deep into his bones. 

"The Grand King sure hates you, Yamayama." 

"Shut up, Hinata, you dumbass." 

It was finally Kageyama's chance to flee, to escape the memories, the present and to run away from the reality that was going to haunt him. 

He no longer could ignore the truth, just as he could no longer disregard Oikawa's hate for him.

How was he going to survive with the Aoba Johsai's prince hatred a shadow haunting him? 

Kageyama's life was going to get harder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for this chapter. It's not my best work and it was difficult to write, but I still hope you enjoy it.  
> If you liked it, please let me know, I love hearing your opinions.


	4. Chapter 4

Goodbyes, Kageyama had come to learn were a fundamental element of life, inescapable and unbearable. It was not always the eternal farewell that death brought upon them, but it was evermore painful and heartbreaking. 

Kageyama wished he never had to bid farewell, hoped he didn't have to lose any more of his people, to say goodbye knowing he might never see them again. 

Once again, he was losing someone, saying goodbye to a person he came to love, cherish and consider family. 

At least, he could pretend that this parting wasn't as permanent as death. At least, he could ignore the fact that his friends weren't leaving him alone, abandoning him to a world of enemies. 

He would miss them, crave their presence, desire Hinata's sunny personality and their competitions just as he knew he was set to yearn for Tsukishima's snark. 

Kageyama wanted to shake the dark cloud of thoughts away, to focus on the fact that Yamaguchi would remain by his side, to take comfort in that his friends were set on a journey to claim their happiness. He could relish in the reality that they won't be alone on foreign soil, that the two would have each other to rely on, just as they would have their betrothed's' love to fall back onto. 

Once again, he was deserted, abandoned, forsaken in a court of wolves. Kageyama was left to the mercy of men who were meant to serve him with their lives and strangers he was bound to take as mates. 

Once again, his shield was crumbling. Loneliness was seeping through the cracks, slithering into his life, an old friend forcing its way into his life. 

Kageyama wanted to hold onto their friendships, to keep his friends by his side; he didn't want to live through another bleak and solitary life. 

He couldn't vocalise his fears. Kageyama didn't have the luxury to protest, not when Hinata and Tsukishima were serving their kingdom, their king. He couldn't object when his friends were going away to solidify an alliance, as old as time. 

He stood atop the stairs, shadowed by the arch stones, watching the clear sky, counting the clouds and the flying flower petals carried by the breeze. He stood in silence, watching the world as the seconds ticked by, and the time for their departure approached. 

He stood, not looking at Tsukishima as he conversed with his family and Yamaguchi, nor at Hinata as he embraced his cherished sister. 

It was a reminder that Kageyama was not the sole person left behind, that his friends were walking away from loving families and a secure, comfortable life. 

Tsukishima was leaving behind the life of the treasured, omega son of the Duke that owned half of Karasuno, accepting a life of hardships as the prince consort of the Crown Prince of Nekoma. 

Hinata was abandoning his beloved family to marry the love of his life, Nekoma's mind and soul, the brain that shaped the kingdom by their crown prince's side. 

They were both to be thrust into the forefront of court life, to lead an existence of politics and uncertainty. 

Kageyama's biggest regret was his inability to shield them from any danger or difficulty. He could only find comfort in Tsukishima's wit and Hinata's instincts. He could only rely on Prince Tetsurou and Marquis Kenma's love for them. 

Not that he could understand how anyone can withstand Tsukishima long enough to fall in love with him. 

The serenity of the moment shattered as his thoughts fell away, cleared by the presence of his friends as they stood facing him. 

"Stop thinking so hard, king, I can see smoke coming out of your ears. Don't hurt yourself." 

Kageyama scoffed in disdain, reaching to smack a smirking Tsukishima who had no difficulty dodging, using his height to escape Kageyama's grasp. It was a familiar scene, playful, nostalgic and Kageyama indulged in it, taking comfort in the familiarity and ease of being around Tsukishima and Hinata. 

He was going to miss them, miss their presence and friendship, as irritated as they drove him on a regular basis. 

"Kei, stop annoying his majesty." The playful words ended their game of tag, halting their movements as Tsukishima Akiteru bowed to Kageyama with sincere reverence that left him reeling with apprehension. 

"Next time I see you, I won't be a mere peasant. Don't die until then." Kageyama for how dense he knew he could be, understood the hidden message, took comfort in it as he ingrained the farewell in his mind. It was a promise between friends, never a goodbye, but a temporary parting. 

_ 'Take care of yourself, until I'm the King Consort and you can have the support of Nekoma in your neverending battle.'  _

His heart ached, his soul trembled, and his eyes burned with unshed tears. Kageyama was grateful for the friends he made, as short as their relation lasted. He was thankful for every moment and their support. 

Hinata was the sun in Kageyama's day, and Tsukishima had grown to be the moon in his nights. 

He hated having to say goodbye, hated having to lose more of the people who coloured his life. 

Tsukishima turned to leave, walking in the direction of the carriage that was to whisk him away, the space between them growing and growing with every step until Kageyama could no longer reach out to touch him, and his words could no longer be heard. 

Life kept taking and taking from him, and Kageyama was hopeless to stop it, unable to keep the people he loved close to him. 

Hinata's orange hair came into view, stealing his attention away from the disappearing back of Tsukishima Kei to focus on the boy who as small as he was, filled the world with his presence. 

"Stop sulking, Bakageyama, you should be happy for us! We're finally getting married." 

The excitement in Hinata's voice eased some of the sprouting affliction in Kageyama's heart, relieved some of the worries for his friends' future and life. 

"Don't be useless and have them kick you out! I won't be taking you back into my court, Boke!" 

"As if I'd want to leave Kenma and come back to this stinky place, and you better not bully Yamaguchi either!" 

It was the looming departure that stopped Kageyama from gripping Hinata's collar. It was only the impending farewell that prevented another fight from erupting. 

This moment was their last as friends, the ultimatum to a year of friendship. 

Kageyama was frozen in place, counting the ticking seconds, waiting and waiting for the moment Hinata turned around, leaving Kageyama behind. 

He hated saying goodbye. 

He wanted to weep, to beg the stars, the gods and fate to turn time back. 

He wanted to go back to his latest happy memory, to a moment when the sun was as warm as his mother's embrace and life was simple and pain-free. 

Kageyama wanted to go back to a time when he never had to say goodbye; when Miwa was still alive, and his father's smile hadn't faded from the world and disappeared from his memory. 

Hinata never turned around, choosing to fling himself at an unsuspecting Kageyama, wrapping him up in an embrace that lasted for an eternity, and he wished it would never end. 

Kageyama's fingers shook as he reached to recuperate the hug, to wrap stiff arms around the smaller frame. Every move and breath was clumsy, and Kageyama couldn't remember the last time he was hugged this way. 

"Take care, Kageyama." 

"You... You take care, dumbass." 

They remained like that for a long moment, fighting a losing battle against the passing time, and before they knew it, they had lost, everything fell away, and Hinata was whisked by fate beyond Kageyama's reach. 

He could only watch, helpless to reach out, to stop the departure of his friends and the ache in his heart. He couldn't prevent the ghost of loneliness from sneaking into his soul. 

Life was cruel, and Kageyama was alone. 

"Kageyama-sama." A gentle voice called, filled with the same sorrow that Kageyama could feel and he turned to meet watery green eyes. "Shall we go inside?" He allowed himself to be lost in the forest behind Yamaguchi's gaze, allowed himself to be led back into the safety of his castle. 

Goodbyes were never easy, and Kageyama could only pray that the world wouldn't take more from him. 

Hadn't he paid the price for the crown on his head with the lives of his sister and father? Hadn't he sacrificed his happiness for the service of his kingdom? 

What more did he owe to the world? 

**♠**

There was no place like home. There was no place where warmth came in memories, and happiness was found in hidden corners, where ghosts of people gone resided. To someone like Kageyama who had lived away for years, who thought that he'd never find his way back to the place where he was born, comfort could be found in every familiar tile and every intimate room. 

He loved being home, found peace in the vast garden and the familiarity of corridors he ran through for years and days, laughter echoing behind him, filling the halls with the sound of a child's joy. 

His home was where he could find Miwa's memory in every corner and his father's presence in every step. They were gone from this world, but their visions lingered in the palace that housed them, just as their love prevailed in Kageyama's heart. 

He sat on the edge of the fountain, lean fingers brushing the surface of the water, feeling the coolness of the liquid against his skin, finding comfort in the peacefulness of the vast garden and the greenery that surrounded him. 

He recalled blurry visions, remembered days where his sister held his small frame in her arms, carried him through the path marked by trees and falling leaves. His eyes were wide and filled with innocence as he watched the dancing shadows on the ground and listened to Miwa as she recited fairytales that filled him with wonder. 

It was his favourite place in the palace; away from the scrutinising eyes of servants and the whispers behind his back. It was his favourite place to be alone with his thoughts, the ghosts in his life, and without a single soul to grate on his easily irritated nerves. 

The sound of heavy steps caught his attention, turned his crystal blue eyes away from the water he was tracing with touch and gaze to watch as Ushijima walked through the open clearing to the centre of the garden where the fountain resided. 

Ushijima's presence didn't unnerve him, didn't tug on his nerves and awaken the always lingering shadow of anger that never left him. Instead, it calmed him further, eased his thoughts as familiarity filled him with warmth. 

It wasn't surprising for Ushijima to be the one to find him, not when for years, the older boy chased him through the green fields, explored every corner and path of the vast open garden. 

This was Ushijima's spot as much as it was his. 

"Tobio." He called in a greeting, informal, familiar, burning Kageyama from the inside as his blood heated and rushed to paint his neck and cheeks in a rosy blush. 

"Ushijima-san." He called; formal and distant, and he watched as Ushijima's lips tugged downward, never frowning, his expression never really changing, but Kageyama had been watching too closing to miss it. 

"Wakatoshi." He said, with his deep voice carrying through the peaceful silence and confusing Kageyama who couldn't hide his expressions behind a neutral mask no matter how much he tries. "Call me, Wakatoshi. You're my betrothed." That was all the explanation Kageyama needed for the confusion to clear and his cheeks to grow hotter, redder. 

He never imagined calling Ushijima with his given name, not when they were young children, unaware of what the future offered them, and certainly not when they grew into adults with the world upon their shoulders. 

"Care to join me for tea?" Ushijima spoke again, breaking the lingering silence, and Kageyama was helpless against that tone, against the authority in his voice, unable to refuse as he accepted the outstretched hand.

Kageyama found Ushijima's presence to be soothing, as calming as tracing shapes on the clear water surface. He allowed himself to be lost in the moment, trusting the alpha to lead him through the clear path, under the blue sky and to the castle that housed memories of them in their unsullied youth. 

There was no need for words between them, no awkward silence as they felt the necessity to start a conversation that neither of their quiet selves could keep. 

Being with Ushijima was as natural as breathing, as simple as existing and Kageyama loved it. He loved the peacefulness that came with being with someone who he adored but didn't desire so passionately, so painfully. 

There were many moments he wondered how easier it would've been had he fallen in love with a boy who was so fond of him, who cared for him. 

If only life was less complicated and matters of the heart were more predictable. 

They never stepped under the stone roof of his home, finding a table in the open clearing stretched in front of the castle. The tea was already brewed, served along with various snacks and sandwiches, and Kageyama could already feel his mouth watering, his hunger awakened by the savoury smell of the food waiting to be consumed. 

It was a beautiful spread, colourful and soothing, bringing back many memories of afternoons spent like this, in their chambers or one of the different drawing rooms, with tea and snacks, books and idle chatter. 

It was very much the same, and yet it was also vastly different. It was unique in the way warmth bloomed in Ushijima's eyes, in the way he pulled a chair for Kageyama to sit. They were no longer innocent children with no worries and luxurious lives. They were adults ruling two powerful kingdoms. 

They were an alpha and an omega soon to be wed. 

"Have you decided on how you want to divide your time between our kingdoms?" 

The question didn't take him by surprise, didn't steal his attention away from the fruity tart he was cramming into his mouth. It was an inquiry that was bound to come up as their wedding date neared. 

"Yeah." He mumbled with a full mouth, not elaborating as he chose to chew and enjoy his food before speaking anymore. He had discussed this very topic with Sugawara on various occasions and different days, thinking and debating until they settled on a schedule that worked for Kageyama as omega and a ruler bound by duty to his nation. 

Through the months since Kageyama was crowned, and engaged to various princes and a king, Sugawara had grown to be the king's right hand, his trusted adviser. 

"I want to spend the first three months here." He didn't want to elaborate, didn't want to explain his struggles in his court to a king as powerful as Ushijima. 

_ 'He is going to be your king consort, your majesty, and he's going to be your alpha, your husband. Sooner or later he's bound to find out, though I doubt a king like him hasn't noticed anything yet.' Suga's words played like a song in his brain, a warning, a reminder and a hammer that broke through Kageyama's walls and resolve.  _

"I don't trust my ministers; they certainly despise having an omega on the throne." The next words came as a whisper, with the heat of his blush biting at his cheeks. "And I want to have the first heat I share with someone, somewhere I feel safe and not a strange home." 

Kageyama didn't know what to expect, didn't know if Ushijima was bound to lash out or argue, but he certainly didn't expect absolute agreement. 

"My royal father is acting as regent until I return home; thus, we can spend the first six months in Karasuno. There is no rush for me to return to Shiratorizawa until you're ready." 

His lips parted with a reply, words of gratitude that should've come but never sounded, words of objection that he didn't mean but didn't utter. Kageyama didn't know what to say, how to react or reply. 

What was expected of him? 

He was saved from answering as an attendant walked to them, bursting their bubble and ending the peaceful air that had surrounded them. He was a black crow that carried nothing but letters of sorrow. 

"Your majesty, the Miya princes have arrived." 

His eyebrows furrowed with his confusion, lips twitching with a scoff. "They weren't supposed to arrive for a few more days." The mumble was a grumble and a question, one that was answered by the presence of two alphas that stirred his instincts. 

The Miya twins wore their rank like a cloak, let their status carry them through life. They didn't hold the authority that Ushijima presented, nor the charm of Oikawa or the force of Iwaizumi. Miya Atsumu and Osamu were like nothing Kageyama ever faced. They were a vast sea, fluid, graceful, but deadly. 

They were two uncharted territories. 

They didn't bow, didn't show reverence as they stood under the sunlight, casting shadows over their table and blocking the blue skies. They were two carbon copies with mismatched hairs, and Kageyama wanted to flee, just as he needed to submit and expose his neck under the onslaught of their pheromones. 

They smelled divine, like cinnamon milk tea. 

"Look at him, will you, 'Samu. He's as pretty as they say." 

"Remember your station and bow." Ushijima's tone never held any heat, but it never lacked authority and Kageyama knew, that no one could disobey him when he spoke like a king. 

"Whoops." The other twin spoke; Osamu, Kageyama assumed, and his tone held no emotions beyond boredom. It irritated Kageyama; the way they looked at him, the way they carried themselves, and he didn't know why. He couldn't understand the raging emotions that were batteling in his heart. 

He watched as they bent at the waist, as they bowed with perfect movements and fluid tendencies. Kageyama could not help but think that they were absolute princes, faultless alphas. 

If he had thought his hands were going to be full with Oikawa, then he was sorely mistaken. With one meeting, one greeting, Kageyama knew that the real trouble was going to be the Miya twins, especially when he planned to ignore the perfect omega that was Prince Tooru. 

"Welcome to Karasuno." He said, not sparing them another glance as he turned to the waiting attendance. "Prepare their chambers and get them settled. Provide whatever they need." 

"Can we come to you for aid, instead, Tobio-kun?" And Kageyama scowled at the familiarity and casual use of his given name. He glared at the disregard of his rank from an alpha who grew up in the court of a king. 

He wondered how Miwa would've reacted in this situation, how his father would've acted to the provocation and decided that they wouldn't have taken it as an insult, wouldn't have reacted at all. 

He wanted to be a kind king, just as his father was. 

He refused to be the tyrant king Oikawa deemed him as. 

"Yeah." Was his only answer before he pushed his chair and stood, giving Ushijima one final nod before turning to leave and escape the suffocating scents of three dominating alphas. 

"You're such a goody-two-shoes." 

He ignored the words thrown at his back, ignored the eyes that followed his movements with absolute focus and intensity until he slipped beyond their vision and away from their grasp. 

_ 'A goody-two-shoes.'  _ Stuck in his brain, etched into his memory for him to dissect and understand at a later time. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read this far, thank you for reading, I truly appreciate your support!!  
> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter, I'm always happy to receive constructive criticism.  
> I apologise for any mistakes, my English was and will never be perfect.  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://kuroosukii.tumblr.com)|[Twitter ](https://twitter.com/kuroosukii)
> 
> PS: I'll be trying for weekly or bi-weekly updates depending on my schedule and work.


End file.
